Pain
by destructoxgirl
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.
1. Theresa Crane

**Pain**

**Prologue**

**Summary: **I don't really like the way things are panning out with So Much for My Happy Ending, so I'm taking a new perspective on it. I may continue SMFMHE or not, I'm not sure. I hope you'll enjoy.

Let me tell you a little something about pain. In my life, it and I have always been very well acquainted. I've felt pain, both physical and emotional. I've dealt with more things, more flying bows and arrows in my twenty-two years than most people will in their entire lives. And through it all, no moment or breath in my lifetime was ever as bad as this.

Ethan and Gwen; Man and Wife, held together in holy matrimony for all eternity. They had the blessing of god to protect them and hold their love true and strong forever. And I had lost the one man I had devoted everything to. In the staircase of life, I've been climbing forever, trying to reach the landing where my life with Ethan began. What do you do when suddenly all the steps ascending disappear? Do you stay where you are or do you start to descend? Go back to the beginning? I'm just not sure anymore.

I've tried to hold strong, tried so hard to show them that this isn't the end of me. And I will show them. I have my resolve and my son and I am determined to become something. I **will **show the people of Harmony that I am so much more than crazy little Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. I'm a woman, a mother, a child, a lover, a fighter, and an executive. Someone said that if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. And I have.

And I'll destroy them from the inside out. The Crane's have taken too much from me. Fight fire with Fire. The Crane's have never met a fire such as mine. I'm going to make them pay. I'm going to take everything from them.

But for now, I'll just stand and act the dutiful wife of Julian Crane. I'll hide behind the mask and the beauty and I'll bid my time. Nobody will ever expect what's about to come.

**Nobody.**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Ethan Winthrop. "

My heart is pounding against my chest like it wants to break right free. A resounding chorus of applause rang out through the ballroom of the Crane Mansion and I fought against myself and joined in. I heard the sounds of two people catcalling something from the side of the room but I ignored it and tapped my fingernail against the side of my glass. At hearing this noise, all eyes of the room turned on me. I did not writhe and blush under their gaze like I would have just months before. Oh no. I'm not that naïve little girl anymore. I was the epitome of womanly charm and silent determination, Queen of the Crane castle.

"Gwen... "I began, my voice strong and husky, my eyes holding Gwen's gaze as I raised my small champagne glass in the air. "... Ethan. We've had lots of difficulty over the years. But thankfully, all that is behind you now. Your marriage not only has god's blessing but my own. I hope you both are very happy and that one day, you'll be presented with the healthy, fruitful family that you so richly deserve. Best Wishes. "

The silence was thick in the air and I could almost smell the disbelief of all the people assembled. Not that it mattered now; I had taken my first step. Raising the glass to my lips, I sipped on the contents and ignored the looks of those around me. In time, their gazes turned from me and I relaxed, my back lessening in its stiff stance. I glanced around the ballroom and slowly drifted towards my mother standing in the corner of the room, looking uncomfortable and uneasy. She definitely stood out as the housekeeper of the mansion and inwardly, I once again began to wish she had accepted my offer to quit her job here at the mansion. ' I'm a Crane now, mama. ' I had insisted. ' And you're my mother, not a housekeeper. ' Her mother had only refused her offers over and over, claiming that she was pleased to be working for the Crane's and that an honest days work would keep her grounded. I shook my head as I placed a tanned hand on my mother's shoulder, bringing her attention towards me.

"Theresita, you startled me. "

"I'm sorry Mama. You look ill? Are you okay? "

Pilar smiled, bringing both her hands to either side of my arms and rubbing soothingly. "Yes Mejia. I'm fine, just a little uncomfortable. I'm not supposed to attend these kinds of gatherings. "

"Mama! Of course you are! When are you going to understand that I'm a Crane? "

"And when are you going to understand that I am your housekeeper? Mejia, I have served this family for years and I refuse to denounce my loyalty, no matter how horrible they may be sometimes. "

I sighed. I was exhausted. I couldn't continue to defend my new status as Mrs. Julian Crane to my mother. We got on so much better when we just avoided the topic. I was just about to open my mouth and ask if she had spoken to Paloma recently when I heard the noise of someone clearing their throat and I turned around to face my husband, the man I despised with more fiber of my being than anyone I had ever none. I allowed my well groomed eyebrows to arch over my brown eyes and crossed my arms eloquently across my chest, hoping to purvey an icy sense of determination and to distill a little bit of fear into Julian.

"What do you want? "

He smiled, taking my hand from across my chest and pressing his cold lips to my skin. I shuddered in disgust but did not pull away, plastering a fake smile across my face as the photographers swarmed around us to take pictures. If I was going to be the epitome of Crane Women, I had to be photogenic with my fake husband. Slowly, Julian rose back to his full height and pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I set my lips in a grim line and turned towards Julian, awaiting my reply.

"I'm being the dutiful husband and pillar of the community by posing for pictures for my lovely new wife. "

I held back the urge to snort in derisive laughter at his comments and smiled elegantly at all the camera's surrounding us, trying not to feel pressured and flummoxed by their presence. I heard my mother click her tongue in disgust and could feel her just about to walk away when the lights around us dimmed and then faded to black, illuminated by a single spotlight fixated on the top of the stairs. I squinted for a moment, trying to focus on the two figures that seemed to linger just outside the realm of the spotlight. A beat passed before the figures saw fit to step into the light and as they did, I was immediately transfixed.

A man and a woman stepped out of the shadows and into the spotlight, their tanned features illuminated attractively by the soft light of the stoplight dancing across their features. They looked oddly alike and even though their arms were linked, I didn't think they were related. Also, they similarities in their faces were far to striking for me to ever believe that they were anything but close relations. Something was gnawing at me; something in the back of my mind was trying to make a connection towards these two mystery people and other people in the room. I allowed my eyes to roam, finally setting on the feature of Ivy Winthrop sitting in her wheelchair, staring up at the two apparent intruders with apparent disgust. I took in Ivy's appearance for a moment, those high cheekbones and supple lips, that shining golden blonde hair. No matter how much I hate to admit it, Ivy was very attractive in an elegant, high-class sort of way. I felt the way my husband grip seemed to slacken on my shoulders and I finally made the connection. The two people standing at the top of the stairs were two out of the three Crane children who I was told attended boarding school in Eastern Europe.

I watched them converse for a moment as I continued to take in their apparently striking appearance and I couldn't help but wonder weather Little Ethan would end up looking more like me or like Julian. I had to hand it to him; he and Ivy had produced to beautiful children. The man at the top of the stairs had strong, broad shoulders and apparently muscular arms that seemed to call to me. Momentarily, I wished that that torso wasn't covered in an expensive looking black Armani suit. Those arms, paired with a seemingly attractive face, with two dark brown eyes and a mouth that seemed continuously up-turned in the faintest of mischievous smirks. Definitely sexy... he had a way about him that made my heart beat in my chest, an apparent sexuality that seemed to pull you in. I could feel the fever running down my limbs. Without hesitation I realized that I was attracted to this man in a way that I had never been attracted to Ethan. I shook my head, forcing my mind away from naughty thoughts of Julian's son and onto his daughter.

In a feminine way, she held the same sort of appeal as her brother did. Dancing brown eyes lined in thick black lines of kohl and a smirking crimson lips gazed down upon the citizens of Harmony assembled in the Crane ballroom that night as if she were holding court. Long golden blonde hair was pulled high above her head into an eloquent updo that showed the soft curves of her neck, complimented by the thick diamond choker wrapped around her throat. I continued down her face and took in all the details of the expensive looking black velvet dress with the low v-neck cut that hugged her waist and then skimmed softly down rounded hips, coming to drape softly around her ankle's, just barely hiding strappy stiletto lace up high heels that dressed her feet and accented her long, shapely legs. As she turned to speak to her mother, I noticed the cut of the dress exposed her back and made her already tall figure seem to elongate her figure.

"Oh god. "

Finally, I acknowledged Julian again with a taunting smirk pressed across my lips.

  
" Julian dear... "I asked with a triumphant laugh, watching in awe as all of the photographers who had been taking our pictures just moments before had turned in a frenzied panic towards Julian's offspring. "...Whatever is the matter? "

"You have no idea, Theresa. "Mama said from behind me, taking on step forward and coming to stand at my side. "This can't be good. "

And the two siblings began to descend the stairs towards their father and mother, who had wheeled herself to Julian's side.

They both seemed confidant and even amused by the surroundings and everyone's apparent reaction to their appearance back in Harmony.

And by the look in their eyes, I could already tell that they planned to set our small town aflame.

* * *

** A/N - Yay! Review for me, pretty please? **


	2. Danielle Crane

**Harmony.**

So long ago I had promised myself that I would never return. I despise this place and with good reason. **Home is where the heart is and there is an exception to every rule. **Harmony is the exception... this place never resembled a home to me. Home to me was the comfy surroundings and pleasurable pursuits that our maid lived in. A quaint little home on the Crane grounds. To us, it was a cottage... but to her and her family, it was home. She was more of a mother to my brother and sister and I than the woman who gave birth to us ever could be. We grew up in the shadow of the **heir. **Ethan was always the true child, mother's first born. He was loved and taken care of, cared for. And we were just the after thoughts; three horrible reminders of a loveless marriage with the monster who had pulled her away from the love of her life, Police Chief, Sam Bennett.

She thought we didn't know. Mother always thought we were mindless little drones... she never saw what we got up to when she wasn't around. She never saw Fox chasing me around the Crane mansion with father's handgun in his right arm, yelling profanity at the top of his little ten-year-old lungs. She never saw the time Fox and I jumped into the outdoor pool right behind Aunt Sheridan's cottage and had to be rescued by the housekeeper's husband. She wasn't there the time I broke my leg sliding down the banister. She wasn't there the time Fox nearly got hit by Grandfather's limousine. She never knew any of this and wouldn't have cared if she had of known. Her life would have been serenely better if we didn't exist. How many times had I caught her in her room staring with tears falling at the little locket she hid in her dresser drawer? How many times had I snuck into her bedroom and stolen it for myself, stared with wonder down at the picture hidden inside and wondered why that man couldn't be my father. I always wondered if he were, would mother love me more?

But I'm twenty-four years old now and I don't give a flying fuck what my mother thinks of me. My brother and I have swapped the spot of Black Sheep of the family for years. I've been to twenty-eight different boarding schools in nine years, kicked out of three universities. I've been all over the world... France, Spain, England, Portugal. I've dined with the finest of men in Italy, been shopping in Milan and I've been kicked out of nightclubs all along the streets of London. My brother exceeds my removal from fine institutions all over the world by only three. He taught me much in my few years that I actually got to spend with him... the more you rebel, the more calls they place to Julian, the more attention we get... the less Ethan gets. Our entire lives were about sticking it to the one person who had stolen all we could have had from us. But eventually, all this rebellious behavior had to stop. We both got the call from **him. **

The man with the purse strings... Grand Daddy Crane.

And he was using his power to put a hold over my brother and me. Apparently we were both being told that if we didn't stop our actions and graduate from University, our trust funds would be drained and once again absolved into the giant fortune that belonged to our entire family. We would be stricken from both Grandfather and Julian's wills. We would never again have a penny to our names and we would be the Crane children who were kicked out of the family.

Now, on any other occasion we would have welcomed being removed from such a hateful and disgusting family. Unfortunately for my brother and I, we had become accustomed to living of the Crane fortune and we weren't sure how to get by without it. Get a job? Unlikely. We were afraid of a life without the cushy support of our large bank accounts so we did the only thing we could. Later that year, Nicholas Foxworth graduated from university and I followed just two years later.

We separated after that... Nicholas heading to the finest of gambling institutions to blow the Crane fortune as fast as he could. I, however, took a slightly different approach to pissing off Mother and Father. I've been the tabloid's wild party animal target for a few years now. People, reporters, photographers, clambered all over the world to catch that elusive picture of me retreating from some bar at two o'clock in the morning, for even though I was a popular and rather expensive shot to take, I was hard to catch... fast enough to elude the photographers, smart enough to outwit any reporter, to ruin any story. And all of that, made the ones who I did allow to catch me, made all those stories, headlines. I can't count how many angry calls I got from Julian, telling me that I was a disgrace to the family... telling me that my exploits were costing him money to try and cover them up. The one's that did slip buy his net of money and bribery were costing him business partners and was, in a round about way, making Grandfather unhappy. 'Don't you know...' Father had said to me on during one such phone call. ' ... and you should know it never serves to make your Grandfather unhappy. '

Heaven forbid I should ever make Grandfather unhappy.

So I placed a cross-Atlantic call to my brother.

And here we are.

...But that's not at all.

Not by a long shot.

The night I called him, we decided to come back to Harmony. That was simple... but it took us a couple of months to accumulate the type of returning gifts we wanted to bestow on the people of Harmony. A few nights ago, we figured it all out. We hopped on the Crane jet and made our way.

**Harmony.**

It isn't where my heart is and never has it been.

And for that, for all the people who failed to make this a home for us...

They'll come to pay.

I'm going to bring this town to its knee's.

* * *

My heel clicked against the final stair as Fox and I descended upon the floor of the grand ballroom and I lifted my head to drink in my surroundings. This place was the same place it had been such a long time ago, when Fox and I would slide across the expensive white marble floor's with our socks, when we would hang from the elaborate burgundy and off white tapestries and try to knock each other off and onto our backs. We'd wrestle with each other for hours, shoving each other into the expensive paintings of former Crane's that are dead and gone and then laugh, because both of us knew that we would never be up on those walls. The place was the same as it had been nearly twelve years earlier... except, different.

The room now held a certain flavor that it hadn't when we were growing up. It was still classy and sophisticated, but more vibrant and full of life. The room told the tale of romantic dancing against the backdrop of the moonlight filtering in through the undressed bay window and of lovers who catch each other's eye across the room. It was a room where people could laugh and drink, and talk of good time's past and present, where people could dance the night away with the love of their lives pressed deep into their arms.

Needless to say, I'm a tad bit shocked by the change of the room... Neither Julian nor Ivy would ever be able to create such a warm, inviting room... but I knew who could. We had both heard the tales of father's young, new wife. I was intrigued upon reading her name... I knew she was Ethan's ex-fiancée and mother's former personal assistant. I knew she had lots of encounters with the Crane family and that she could easily be an asset in my plan. I, of course, had not divulged these facts to Fox. Not that they would have registered even if I had decided to. My brother had been much to preoccupied by the pictures of Father's young bride in the paper to even notice anything that I did say about her. If I knew Fox, he would be moving in and moving in quickly. I just hoped that my stepmother was intelligent enough to play his game and win. I didn't want to see another victim added to Fox's list.

As we closed in on our awaiting family, I noted with definite happiness that they didn't look elated to see me or Fox. We continued to walk and I turned my head to Fox and elbowed him softly and indiscreetly with the arms that were wrapped around his own.

"They don't look to happy to see us, do they? "

"Can you honestly say you're surprised? "Fox inquired with an arched eyebrow. I smirked at him and shook my head, turning back to face Mother, Father and Stepmother.

"Mother... Father. "I acknowledged them curtly with a small nod of my head, allowing my eyes to roam towards Theresa, extending one tanned extremity in her direction. She surveyed me wearily for a moment and then raised her own hand and clasped it in mine. I appraised the firmness of her handshake and concluded that she was in herself, a secure, strong woman. Even the dress she had chosen to wear that night indicated to me that she was someone who had been done wrong over and over, but who was looking to make a place for herself, no matter who she had to take down to get it. The bright crimson color of her silk dress stood out easily in the crowd of pale spring colored gowns. The cut of her gown easily showed off her petite curves, as it fell from the halter-top cut to softly skim against her honey-colored skin. A simple pair of diamond encrusted chandelier earrings hung from her ears and gracefully led the eye of the person looking at her to the waves of near ebony locks that fell to her shoulders and gracefully offset the perfect chocolate brown of her big eyes. "Stepmother, may I introduce myself? "I awaited her approving nod and released her hand, bringing both of my arms to my sides.

"Danielle Victoria Crane, first daughter of Ivy and Julian. "

"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald... "She paused, turning her head around to face my mother and father and give them both a dazzling smile. "... Crane. "

"Theresa... "Fox replied smoothly, taking one step forward so that he stood in front of me and taking Theresa's soft hand in his own, bringing his lips to the back of her hand and caressing it softly. "Nicholas Foxworth Crane, first son of Papa and Mama Crane. "

"Fox, Danielle... what the hell are you two doing back in town? "Ivy hissed, crossing her arms over her chest and throwing her head high. I had to admit, even with my mother's recent injury, she held certain eloquence and demanding sophistication about her that definitely suited her for the role of the wife of a Crane.

"Aw, Mommy. "Fox quipped before I could open my mouth to retort. "Aren't you happy to see me and my lovely sister? "

"Of course we're not happy to see you Nicholas. "Julian spat viciously as he turned his head and offered a hasty quick smile at the swarming photographers. " When have we ever been proud of anything you've done? "

"But Pops! "I protested quickly with a sly smirk, winking an eye at my mother and father. " We're not going anywhere. "

"What the hell are you talking about? "

"Ah! Didn't I mention it yet? "I stated quickly, pushing a disguising look of innocence across my face.

"Tell us what? "My mother pursued. I could almost see the wheels of hatred and anticipation turning in her mind and I didn't need to look at my brother to see the grin tugging at his mouth. I could hear his amusement written in his voice as he next addressed our family.

"Mother... Father! "Fox paused. "We've decided to come to stay in Harmony... at the mansion, for good. "

"And who says that we're allowing you in the mansion? "Ivy asked with a bitter, defiant laugh. I waited a moment, prepared to retort to my mother if my expectations weren't fulfilled. But, I am a Crane and I always get what I want.

"Ivy, I don't believe you have the seat in the family any more to make that decision. "

I watched in elation as Theresa took the reigns of this situation and step forward, using her new position in the family to over-power my mother.

"Why you litt-... "

"Oh, shut up mother. "I spat venomously and shot a pointed look at Fox, who spoke next.

"Mrs. Crane! "Fox asked Theresa, acknowledging her by taking her hand in his again and inclining his spiky blonde head in her direction. "Are you inviting us to stay with you? "

Theresa mimicked Fox's head action and took his other hand in her own, momentarily staring into his eyes and then grinning at him, nodding her head. He raised a hand to his mouth in a sense of faux astonishment and shock.

" Thank you, beautiful. "

I tried not to groan out loud. He was definitely laying the charm on thick and I was trying to understand weather or not this was because he was truly attracted to her or if he was just helping me manipulate the situation. My thoughts were interrupted as my mother rolled away from the situation, eyes rolling in disgust and I grinned, knowing that everything was falling into place.

The one thing I truly know how to do as a Crane, the one thing we are taught to do from when we are young is manipulate people. I've been doing it for years; I'm truly a pro at it. Sure I feel bad for manipulating Theresa but what can you do?

**I'll do whatever it takes to get what's rightfully mine. **

* * *

**A/N - Chapter Three coming soon. Review, please.**


	3. Fox Crane

The warm liquid slithered its way down my throat, coating my insides in a warm, floating feeling. I put the stopper on bottle of bourbon and took another sip, swishing the contents around the glass idly and mulling over all the events of tonight. All the people Danielle and I'd been introduced to, the senator's and businessmen, the countless reporters... my stepmother.

**Step-mommy,** a beautiful creature if I've ever seen one. Pillar's oldest daughter, a beautiful Hispanic lover with silken brown hair that falls to her back and big, beautiful brown eyes... the kind of eye's that you'd love to look into as you and her find some secluded spot and... well, you can probably see where I'm going with this. Not to mention being curvaceous... all the right rounded spots in all the right places, glowing tanned skin and set of teeth so white they're blinding, hidden behind big, pouty red lips. She's so very hot, to say the very least.

The down side? She's married to my father... now, if that doesn't put a damper on romantic relations I don't know what does. That's not saying that I'm one to care about publicity and scandal... god knows, I couldn't care less. I've been the subject of more tabloid's than J.LO... everyone trying to catch a glimpse of the Crane **playboy.** I've pissed off more husbands and boyfriends, more loan sharks and casino owners, I've had more ass than a public toilet seat and still... It's not enough. I'm twenty-six years old and I wan-... no, I need something more.

Downing the rest of the contents of the glass in my hand, I slammed it down hard on my nightstand and made for my personal bedroom, off to the left of the front door. Pushing the door open with my left hand and beginning to unbutton my white dress shirt and pulling it off my increasingly sweaty frame. The heat was unbearable in the spacious bathroom and I didn't understand why... the lights were off, save a few candles that I figured the maids had left for me. The room was thick with a silence that seemed cast into every dimly lit crevice of the bathroom. I unbuttoned the first button of my pants, removing them from my lower body. Standing only clad in my boxers, I pulled back the forest green shower curtain.

And the surprise I got there was an image that would never ever leave my sight again.

Step-mommy was lounging in my Jacuzzi bath, naked or so I supposed, covered in the most important areas by mounds and mounds of fluffy white bubbles. Burning white candles illuminated the bathtub. The soft scent of Vanilla wafted through the room and hit my senses like a slap to the face, only adding to the fantasy-like scenario that was already unfolding in front of my eyes. Her beautiful eyes were fixated on a small paperback novel clutched in her left hand and a bubbling glass of expensive champagne was cradled in the other. It was very obvious to me that Mrs. Crane had no idea I was in the room as she allowed one shapely leg to raise above the churning waters and slide enticingly up the slightly arched shape of her other leg, bubbles slowly sliding off the honey colored skin. I sucked in a breath, biting down hard on my tongue and trying to slowly slip backwards out of the bathroom.

I wasn't fast or stealthy enough though. As I was turning the doorknob, my elbow accidentally brushed across one of her diamond earrings that had been lying idly on the counter. It clinked as it fell forwards and towards the sink and drain and I jumped forward, trying to catch it before it fell through the hole and into the black abyss that was the drainpipe. Too late, I couldn't catch the earring and I had just ousted myself to my beautiful, bathing stepmother. She let out a scream so piercing that I winced and covered my ears with my hands, waiting for her mouth to close to signify that she was finished. When she did, I pulled my hands away from my ears and raised them in front of me to show her that I meant no harm.

"Okay... So I guess that means a group bubble bath is out of the picture? "

* * *

**A/N - Whoo. Chapter Three is up and running.**


	4. A Midnight Fight

So I screamed, **sue me.** You tell me what you would have done in my place? You're sitting naked in your bath tub when some man, the son of your husband no less, seems to appear out of nowhere and drops your diamond earrings down the drain! AND THEN, he mentions group bubble baths? It's true that he is rather sexy... and, okay... if we had of met in another situation and been better acquainted, I probably would have accepted, but that's not the point! I had ever goddamn right to scream!

I just wish that what happened next hadn't of happened.

My scream apparently dislodged Ethan from his loving wife's arms and made him come running into my bathroom, blindly swinging at the supposed intruder without so much as even a warning. Now, I had been startled into a scream by Fox's intrusion but I was even more startled by Ethan's and I cried out, attempting to slip from the in between the bath water quickly, taking advantage of Fox and Ethan's temporary, pulling a large green terry cloth robe around my petite figure and stepping out of the whirring waters. I yelled again as I heard the sickening sound of Ethan's fist connecting with Fox's head and I watched in horror was he flew backwards, hands pressed out behind him, trying to find an easy way to land. His muscular hand pressed hard out behind him, connecting with the mirror and shattering it into thousands of pieces. Blood dripped from his hand and he shouted in pain and charged Ethan, clearly outraged that his brother had caused him to bleed. They both tumbled out my bathroom and into my bedroom, where a startled audience were already waiting to witness the fight. Gwen, Rebecca, Julian and Ivy were all standing in the doorway, behind a very amused looking Danielle Crane, dressed in silk turquoise pajama pants, hair pulled high above her head in a messy ponytail.

"FOX! " Ivy shrieked possessively from the doorway. I rolled my eyes. "GET OFF OF YOUR BROTHER! "

Fox threw another punch and connected hard with Ethan's jaw. Ethan cried out and wrenched Fox off of him and they scrambled to their feet, both men bare-chested and heaving with the difficulty of breathing. Blood was rapidly dripping off of Fox's injured hand and onto my carpet, not that I cared. The tension between the two brothers was clearly unavoidable and the fight was something that I guess was a long time in the making. I had never seen two family members glare at each other with such apparent hatred and disgust as I did with Fox and Ethan that night.

"Half-brother. " Fox spat viciously, turning towards his mother with a disgusted look on his attractive face. Apparently, he wasn't pleased to even be in the same room as his family, let alone have to converse or touch them. But the look on his face went beyond hatred... went beyond disgust or contempt. There was an edge, a glint in Fox's eyes that told the tale of great pain and distrust, of the many nights a little boy cried in his bed. Theresa had always known of the **alleged playboy**, Fox Crane. She had never met him, but as Ivy's personal assistant, she had seen the way Ivy had treated her children. Sending money off in a loveless, bland card to whichever boarding school they were currently attending. The biting remarks towards her husband about the consummation of their relationship resulting in the births of the three true Crane children... clearly they were the disregarded. In Ivy's eyes they did and always would pale in comparison to precious Ethan, the heir. Only, that didn't pan out so well. Ivy had been caught in her lies and clearly everything involving Ethan's paternity had been exposed. "Not even a Crane? Remind me again why you are living in this house? Oh wait, I know. Step-mommy was to kind to kick you out on your precious little ass, wasn't she? "

"You shut your mouth! " Ethan raged, taking one step towards Fox, who just glared his half-brother down menacingly, cracking his knuckles hard at his side, apparently ignoring the pain that an action involving the readjustment of bloody knuckles might cause. "What the hell where you doing in her bathroom anyways? "

"Last time I checked, it was my bathroom! I guess I didn't get the memo. "

"I'm warning you Fox! You stay the hell away from me, you hear? Your nothing but **trash**, tried and true and if you hurt her, I'll break every bone in your body. "

At this moment, I was disgusted by Ethan's word and threatened actions. In any other situation, at any other time, I would have been elated to hear Ethan speak of me with such jealousy and rage, apparently disregarding the fact that his new wife was standing just four feet away. But not tonight, I was **not amused** at all. The way Ethan spoke to his brother was disgusting, berating and verbally abusing him... making him feel like just because he wasn't Sam Bennett's love child, he was worthless. For that one moment, Theresa saw Ethan for the cowering man he actually was.

Apparently I wasn't the only one unhappy with Ethan's comment. Gwen clicked her tongue in disgust, eyes welling up in tears as she looked away from her husband and out into the hallway. For a moment, I felt myself awash with pity for the woman. She had, like myself, invested so much of herself into this relationship with Ethan. And now that she finally had him, he kept turning back to me. If I were emotionally exhausted, she would soon break down far worse than me. All of my thoughts were interrupted, however, as Fox flew at his brother once again, knocking him backwards onto my bed. A fist to Ethan's face, a knee to the ribcage. Ethan's hands closing in around Fox's throat as he tried to cut of his younger brother's air supply. Ivy shrieked again but did not protest the fighting and even if she did, what could she do to stop it? Run them down with her wheelchair? That was unlikely. Julian and Rebecca were to caught up in their promised sexual escapades to even care about the occurring fight and Gwen was busy fighting back the tears. That left only Danielle and I to keep the two siblings from murdering each other.

"What the hell do we do? " I inquired hopelessly in Danielle's direction, wrapping my hands on either side of my robe and pulling it tighter around my shivering frame.

She sighed, reaching her hands up to her sleeves and pushing them up her arms, clapping her hands together and circling around her brothers, ducking flailing limbs and vicious swings as she awaited her opening. It finally happened when Fox had Ethan by the shoulders and was slamming his head hard against the bedpost of Theresa's bed. I watched in amazement as Danielle leapt in between them and their blows and quickly push Fox backwards onto the bed. Ethan clearly still outraged and clasping his head in pain, tried to leap past Danielle to get to Fox.

Danielle made her move then, countering Ethan's jump with a fist to the gut. He doubled over in pain and Fox took that as his opportunity to get at him again. He reached over Danielle and grabbed Ethan by the ribs, trapping Danielle in-between his muscular arms and his lithe frame as he tried to sail over top of her to get to Ethan. Danielle swiftly elbowed him hard in the ribs and then brought her head up hard and fast to connect with Fox's chest. He lost his breath and toppled over the side of the bed, clutching the bed covers to retain some sense of balance. Danielle then whipped around to face Ethan, face white with anger, breathing coming to her fast, quick spurts.

She raised a single extremity to facial level and waved it dangerously in Ethan's face. His eyes wandered from her hand to her face and back again before he finally decided to give up on the fight and slid off the bed. He took a step toward his fiancée, who clearly wasn't pleased with the way the situation was panning out and as he reached out a hand to caress her arm, she winced and pulled away with a vicious tug, sniffling slightly and leveling Ethan with a single withering glare. I couldn't help but smile, pleased to see Ethan get what he deserved for treating Gwen like this on her wedding day.

Gracefully, Danielle stepped from the bed to the carpet and allowed her sleeves to fall back to normal, clearly pleased with herself. One step forward was taken as she stood in front of Fox with an appraising look, shaking her head at her older brother and then glancing towards Ethan and taking a step towards him, her nose wrinkled in disgust and her mouth pressed into a strict line of disapproval.

"Now... "Danielle said softly, her voice clear and even despite it's near whispering nature. It was a voice that demanded no argument or protest, a voice that I could imagine many people cowering in fear from. From what I had seen so far of Ms. Crane, she was a take-charge type of woman... one whom took nothing from no one and laughed in your face and decimated you if you ever stood in her way. "... Since no one in this room actually asked for you two to barge into the room and show off your extremely ignorant skills in trying to kill each other, than I'm sure no one will protest if you both just turn your backs and leave the god damn room so we can all get a little sleep? How about that? "

"I still want to know what the hell he was doing in Theresa's room! "

This time I clicked my tongue it disgust, shaking my head at Ethan as I quickly crossed the room and made my way towards Fox, dropping to my knees beside him and softly putting my hand overtop of his bleeding knuckles. I caught his eyes in doing this action and we locked gazes. He cringed as my skin brushed against the painful wound but did not tear his eyes away from mine. I felt the room go a little bit brighter and felt myself begin to sweat under the big green bathtub that I just became aware, wasn't mine.

"Stop being an **ass**, Ethan. "Danielle declared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me? "

"I believe. "I spoke up finally, forcing my eyes away from Fox and turning my gaze towards Ethan. "... She said, stop being an ass. As in, stop trying to do the supposed honorable thing by the ex-fiancée that you dumped and go back into your bedroom with your wife. What Fox was doing in my room is completely my business. "

"He's no good, Theresa. " Ethan protested angrily. "He's just a piece of trash who disfigures everything he touches and I won't allow him to that to you. "

"No Ethan! "I said firmly, rising to my feet and taking one large step towards him, my eyes narrowed and fists clenched at my side. "You're trash. You're not worth all the hype and acclaim. Thanks to you, I've wasted many of the most precious years of my life trying to impress you and win your love. But now that you're married, I see it isn't all it's cracked up to be. I don't want you anymore, Ethan Winthrop. Gwen can have you! But in all honesty, I hope she dumps your ass and leaves you lying in the dust, because even Gwen, with all the times we fought and schemed against each other, doesn't deserve the type of neglect that your going to give her. "I took a deep breath, calming my voice and my shaking fists and then coming to a decision. "You can get the hell out of my bedroom now and never set foot in here again. "I whipped around to face Fox, once again bending to my knees but eluding his eyes this time.

"Fox here, however, is welcome any time as long as he doesn't try and crawl into the bathtub with me again. "

Fox grinned. "We'll see what we can do about that. "

"Plus, your **bleeding** and I think I stole your bath robe. "

"Yes, you'll have to make that up to me. "Fox replied, nodding his head earnestly. Danielle, who had just finished ushering everyone out of Theresa's room with some elaborate hand gestures and vulgar name calling, turned to face Fox and Theresa just as she was about to close the door behind her.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make the work for you. "

" Bite me. "  
  
" Kiss my ass. "  
  
" Never in a million years. "  
  
" Goodnight big brother. "  
  
" 'Night Danielle. "  
  
As Danielle closed the door, I eyed Fox for a moment as I helped him to his feet. Momentarily, his hands lingered in my own and for the second time, our gazes locked. I felt something white hot, a bolt of electricity shoot down my spine and I shivered all over the place. Simply because he was looking at me... simply because it was his hands, not Ethan's grasping my own. I cleared my throat and reluctantly pulled away from the intense interaction.  
  
" You should get that checked out. " I stated simply and watched as Fox nodded his head in agreement and reluctantly stepped towards the door, shoulders slumped. " Sorry again about the robe. " I offered meekly.  
  
" That's okay step-mommy; it looks better on you anyways. " Fox said as he closed the door behind him. From the other side of the door, I could barely hear his next words. " Although I'd like to see what you look like it without it on? Care to try? "  
  
I laughed.  
  
" I guess we'll see. "

* * *

**A/N - Chapter Four, baby. REVIEW. **


	5. Danielle and Fox

The sun arched high over **gossamer** clouds, tinting them in the lightest shade of **crimson**. Heated beams of sunlight heated my face and I shut my eyes, just grateful for the warmth that the sun radiated. My left hand curled around the flute of champagne and slowly I brought it to my lips, tasting the warm liquor as it slid down my throat and soothed my tumultuous emotions. Standing on the balcony of my bedroom, I could see the entire town through the view... the church, the wharf, the near identical rooftops of the **typical** suburban houses... each one just as dull as the next. Each family secluded and secure; locked in between the walls of the homes that they worked so hard to build. Those people had no idea that everything was about to come toppling **down.**

That's not to say that I am necessarily proud of all the pain I'm about to inflict. I know that it's selfish of me to bring Armageddon down onto this town just to get the revenge that I so richly deserve... but we all have to make sacrifices. I've made so many already and I know before the end I'll just have to make more... it's time some one else got to reap what they sow.

But standing on that balcony, just the sun beating down upon my face and the breeze against my skin... I felt like a walking contradiction. I am the epitome of all things' Crane... heartless and cold, selfish and conniving, **fearless**. But I'm living a lie... because I'm afraid. For once in my life, I'm not in control of the outcome of this situation. I can't do anything to stop what I know is going to happen... I can't do anything but push on and wait and wonder when it will strike. And it was that one thought that had me frozen in fear for the last half an hour as the guilt and the pain and the desolation weighed heavy on my shoulders.

I fought against myself and finally found that I was able to move again. Raising the glass to my lips, I finished the contents of the glass off and placed it forgotten on the glass table in the corner of the balcony and moved towards the open doors that lead into my bedroom. Pushing the billowing white curtains aside, I stepped inside and closed the door with a snap behind me, as if channeling all my hurt and anger, all my weakness into my arms. Disappointed when I didn't hear the door shatter, I simply moved forward again, making a beeline for my bathroom.

My pursuits were interrupted as I heard the shrill ringing of my cell phone from my bedside table. Frustrated, I changed my course and ripped the phone viciously from it's spot, flipping it up and striking the flashing green button. Bringing it to my head, I clicked my tongue in impatience and spoke.

"Danielle Crane. "

"Hey **Sexy.** "

For the first time since I had left Theresa's bedroom last night, I smiled. A true, genuine smile. I'd never been so grateful to hear the sound of his voice on the other end of my phone.

"Hey you. "I greeted back. "What's going on? Are things going as planned? "

"Of course, like I'd let things run amuck on my watch. "

"Run amuck? "I questioned his odd choice of words with a smirk on my face.

"... Oh, shut up. Listen, I'll be landing in Harmony later this evening. Are you going to meet me at the airport? "

"What do you think? What time does your plane land? "

"It's scheduled for ten. "

"I'll be there. Where are you staying? "

"Hotel. "

I sighed. "I'd have you stay at the mansion but... It's probably not a good thing if I bring you home. He has no idea that you are in on it... "

"I know, don't worry. I understand and I won't jeopardize this for you. "

"Good. Especially since I'm on a time limit... "

"Hey... "A pause. "So meet me at the airport at ten? "

"You know it. "

"What car are you driving? "

"What car do you think I'm driving? "

"... Right. Black Mustang Coupe Mach 1? "

"You got it. That car's my baby. "

He snorted in **defiance** and I could almost envision him shaking his head at my words. Not that I cared, I've put more money into my car than I had into my wardrobe. If you were in my situation, you'd want to live in the utmost luxury as well.

Finally, we said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. Moment's after I found myself staring at the caller ID screen, watching the seconds tick away on the clock in the top right corner. Seconds **wasted...**

* * *

"Good Morning. "

"**Foxworth.** " My mother acknowledged softly from the corner of the breakfast table with a curt nod. I allowed one eyebrow to arch high above my brown eyes as I received her emotionless and obviously forced greeting. By now everything just sort of rolled off my shoulders and left me unaffected. So they didn't like me? They never had, nothing would ever change. His family avoided emotions like the **plague** and always would.

I made my way towards one of the empty chair near the far side of the table and settled myself in, steadily filling the plate in front of me with all the amazing food that I had certainly missed while away at boarding school and casino's on the east coast. Cook was always amazing with creating just the right kind of food for the mood of the day. I raised my fork and carefully dug into my scrambled eggs with a complacent smile just as the door to the patio opened and closed and another person joined the breakfast table, settling into the seat beside me.

Bringing my fork to my mouth I swallowed my food and allowed my gaze to drift to the person who had just joined the table. A petite and ethereal beauty wrapped in a robe of sapphire satin. Flowing ebon locks draped softly around her face and just framed all the attributes that I had spent the entire night dreaming about. With a small shake of my head I plastered on my trademark-charming grin and turned towards Theresa.

**"Step-mommy. "**

I noticed the way the woman cringed under the labor of such a word and knew that she would soon tell me that she hated to be called that. I knew it was an injustice to her, a woman so young, to call her something that would no doubt make her feel old but I found that I couldn't help myself. The cute way that her lip curled, the indignant shake of her head was something that I wasn't willing to stop seeing anytime soon.

"Morning Fox! "Theresa greeted cheerfully. "How are you? "

"You mean since last night? "I winked suggestively at her. Theresa gave me a soft chuckle and another shake of her head as she began to eat. "I'm fine Step-mommy but much better since you've arrived. "

"Fox... "Theresa began to warn me. However, she was interrupted by the sound of the glass doors opening and closing yet again, announcing that the only two people who had been missing from the breakfast table had decided to make an appearance. Ethan and Gwen strolled leisurely in and sat across the table from Theresa and I. One of Ethan's arms was draped possessively over Gwen's shoulders and the expression on my half-sister-in-law's face brought me to a conclusion that I didn't really want to reach. It was obvious that **Big Ethan** had finally managed to please his wife last night, after the many hours of fighting and screaming that I had heard from their bedroom. Only a few hours before the blackened sky faded into orange did those angered cries turn into something different all together. I shuddered involuntary and then again looked towards Theresa, shaking my head as I noticed those beautiful brown eyes welled up with tears that threatened to spill down her face as she gazed longingly at my oblivious half-brother.

Swiftly I raised one hand to softly graze the underside of Theresa's chin and coax her gaze towards me. Leaning in close I pressed my lips against her forehead quickly and then pulled away.

"Don't worry about Prince Ethan. "I stated knowingly. "He's an idiot if he doesn't realize what he traded in for that **bony little wench**. She just wishes she were half as beautiful as you are. "

A rosy flush crept into Theresa's face as she shied away from my un-wavering gaze and reluctantly nodded her head. My eyes did not shy away from her for one moment as I reached a decision. Licking my lips, I turned towards Prince Ethan with an arrogant grin reigning supreme across my face.

"So Ethan? **Triple A?** "As my half-brother eyed me quizzically I gave Theresa a mischievous look and turned back towards him. "I noticed Gwen looked elated and since I've heard from a... "My eyes drifted pointedly towards Theresa. "...Reliable source, I figured she must have worn out a bunch of batteries last night. "

Theresa's laughter rang in my ears long after the out-raged cries of Gwen and death threats by Big Ethan subsided.

I, **Fox Crane **,always get what I want.

And until now I didn't know what that was.

But now I know.

I want **her.**

* * *

**A/N - I put up Four Chapters in one day. How'd you like them? Anything you want to guess? Give me some feedback.**


	6. Crane Industries

****

"Theresa Crane, Crane Industries. "

"Hello Theresa. "

I stiffened almost immediately, more on instinct than anything else. The sophisticated and demanding, yet smug voice that I had heard only so many times before had already started to put me on the alert. How many stories had I heard about this ruthless, supposedly heartless man? Definitely one of the richest men in the world who had done anything and everything to secure that wealth and power. But it wasn't the money anymore... that much was disgustingly apparent. Alistair Crane made it his life's work to toy with all the lives of the people of Harmony, like a puppeteer tugging at fragile strings. No matter if we realized it or not, Alistair was in control when it came to the details of this town. Alistair was our god and it disgusted me.

"Morning Alistair. "I replied tersely to the man I had suspected was the reason for my father's disappearance. Who would have known that Daddy's little girl would one day be working for the man who had taken him away?

"Have you had the chance to meet Mr. Morrow today? "

"No sir. I was just about to leave for that when you called. "

"Good. "He paused, clearing his throat. "Don't bother, I've cancelled. You've got more important business to handle at the offices. "

"Oh yes? "

"Yes. It's also come to my attention that you're a tad bit swamped so I've added two new staff members to assist you. One will be working above you and one as your personal assistant. "

"Pardon me? "

"Theresa, I've lost Ethan as an air and I have to groom somebody to take the reigns of Crane Industries once I'm dead and gone. No matter how good you may be, I'd never let a woman do a man's job. I'm pulling my grandson into the business in an attempt to pedigree him for the take over when the time comes. My granddaughter will also serve as your personal assistant. "

"Danielle? "

"Yes Theresa. "Alistair replied somewhat impatiently. "And I apologize in advance if she's a bit rude. My granddaughter does not like the idea of serving under anyone but... let's just say I've made her an offer she couldn't refuse. "

I was intrigued to say the least but I knew much better than to question Alistair's motives and decisions. I nodded me head and said goodbye to Alistair, hanging up the phone by a press of the button and then leaning my head against the palm, contemplating my conversation with the old man in silence.

"**Personal assistant, my ass. "**

"But what a beautiful ass that is, my dear. "He purred in my ear as I gripped the steering wheel of my black stealthy mustang in rage. I brushed his hand off my shoulder quickly, leveling him with a withering glance that told him easily that I wasn't in the mood for what he most definitely was.

"I'm serious, Dylan. Person Assistant? Who the hell does he think I am? "

Dylan sighed, defeated from his pursuits by my strong will. Deciding it would be best to let his own needs lie in waiting until my undulated rage had simmered down, he leaned back towards his side of the car and rested his shaggy brown head against the head rest.

"He thinks you're a woman, Danielle. "

I allowed my well-groomed eyebrows to rise over my eyes and cast Dylan a pointed look.

"Listen Dylan. My Grandfather may be old but he's not senile. I think he knows I'm a woman... "

Dylan snorted in derisive laughter and shook his head.

"No. Fox always told me Alistair isn't very fond of women unless he's enjoying a romp with them. "

That was true. My grandfather had only been married to my grandmother Katherine and after that, relationships weren't something that appealed to him anymore. I can't say that I'm surprised though... not after what happened. My Grandmother... now wasn't the time to think about that.

"I'm his granddaughter. "I paused. "I'll get Crane Industries if it kills me. I'll be the one to take the reigns when Grandfather takes that last dying breath, neither Fox nor Ethan. No man is going to take what I'm working for away from me. No man OR woman. No Crane, No Lopez-Fitzgerald. The empire will be mine. "

**Thy end is near.**


	7. Dreaming of You

**Crane Industries.**

Everything was beginning to fall into place. With Prince Ethan finally removed from my path, I had a clear shot at Crane Industries when Grandfather finally took that step down. No other Crane children would be there to take my empire from me. A few years ago, I would have worried about Danielle but now? She's not a threat. Grandfather would never allow a woman to run Crane Industries, let alone one as brash and foolhardy as Danielle. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister but I've been raised a Crane. Money is in my blood and I doubt I'll ever be able to escape it. Money, along with power, is the basis for a happiness that I have never known.

Well that and a buoyant, vivacious woman. What man wouldn't want a woman like that? A woman like Theresa... oh fuck. Let's just say that I'm going to be VERY glad to be working under her for the next year or so, if you know what I mean. What? I am a Crane after all.

And NEVER, did I feel like more of a jet-setting playboy then when I strolled through the gold and glass front doors of Crane Industries with a triumphant grin plastered all over my aristocratic features. My hands wandered up towards the collar of my expensive black Armani three-piece suit as I adjusted it and then, I allowed them to find their way to my pockets before striding languidly towards the front desk. I shone a bright smile towards the receptionist and told her my name, asking her where I would be able to find the newest Mrs. Crane right about now.

"Umm—I believe Mrs. Crane would be in her office right now, Mr. Crane. " She stopped for a moment and then nodded. "Top Floor; Penthouse. "

"Penthouse. "I repeated thoughtfully. "Figures. "

Appreciatively I continued to grin while I strolled towards the elevator and stepped inside. Enduring the nearly nauseating elevator music was hard but I managed and it was all worth it as I stepped onto the thirtieth floor. The elevator doors closed behind me with a snap and I took in the rich creamy off-white coloring of the penthouse hallway that led towards Theresa's office. I walked along the carpet and poised my fist over the mahogany door with, "Theresa Crane. "impressed into it in gold scripture. My fist connected with it and then I could only wait.

A moment passed before finally the door swung open with a very beautiful looking Theresa standing stiffly on the other end. Her expression softened considerably as she noticed me and then stepped aside so that I could come inside. I eyed her carefully as I did so, giving her the classic elevator stare, taking in those sensible black sling-back pumps, smooth legs and the authority inducing black power-suit with the white pinstripes. Her dark-ebony hair was half restrained by a matching black clip at the crown of her head. I grinned as I walked inside and took a seat across from her leather reclining chair by the window.

"Hello Fox. "

"Hello gorgeous. "I cooed. Theresa blushed again but did an excellent job of ignoring any uncomfortable feelings she felt by clearing her throat and seating herself in her chair, long-shapely legs crossed one over the other. This was another one of those times that I was desperately thankful for my 6'2 height, for I could easily see over the top of the desk, seeing the way her perfectly honeyed skin brushed softly against it; the way those tapered thighs rounded around her calves and then continued on to streamline her look. The ankle joint of her top leg was slowly massaging the calf of her lower leg in an almost ... arousing fashion. Okay... true. I found everything about Theresa absolutely alluring. I'd had a lot of women in my time but none as exotic looking as Theresa.

A moment later it was apparent to me that Theresa had spoken and was awaiting my reply with an amused look upon her features. A very husky, "Umm... "Was all I could muster?

"Fox. "Theresa leaned forward for a moment, resting her torso on her crossed arms. "This sexual attraction between us could definitely be a problem in the workplace."

**Sexual Attraction. **Bingo, she acknowledged it. I wasn't a total asshole, I had been waiting for my opening for a while now and I believed that this was it. Placing my hands on the insides of my thighs I got to my feet and walked around towards the table, leaning idly against Theresa's desk.

"I agree. It's unprofessional. "I bent low to Theresa and cupped her chin as I reached around and pulled the clip from her hair, tossing it, forgotten over my shoulder. "So let's just get it out of the way now. "

I dipped a little bit lower and captured her supple lips with my own, pressing them hard against her as my hands explored the nape of her neck and the silken curls of her raven hair. I could tell that Theresa was a little shocked by the way her lips lacked the movement that mine were forcing upon her. But after a moment that paused. Oh hell, did that pass. After a moment she was moaning against my mouth as I slipped my tongue through her lips and pulled her towards me, my back hand easily sweeping all the knick-knacks and papers from her desk surface and then settling myself down upon it, Theresa resting on top of me as her hands approached the top button of my button up shirt.

Like I said, working under Theresa wouldn't be a problem with me.

* * *

"Whoa. "

I leapt up from the folds of my silk sheets in a cold sweat, my unleashed hair sticking deftly to my sweaty shoulders and neck. I wiped one hand across my sweat-matted brow and drew in the deepest, most steadying breath that I could muster.

What the hell was that? That was probably the hottest dream I have ever had and it wasn't that I hadn't enjoyed it. No, it's not like you can't not enjoy a dream where the sexiest man alive approaches you in your office, lets your hair down and does you on the table. There are just some things in life that are secret and that dream was one of them.

The only thing that was bothering me about that dream was the man who it was about. Fox is my STEPSON, technically. It's a little disgusting in the Crane Hierarchy for the lady of the manor who is married to his father to be dreaming about sexual romps with his son. But I guess things with us are different. I mean, the Crane family isn't a family like any other that I've ever known. You have Big Daddy a.k.a Alistair Crane, the ruthless tyrant who cracks the whip around here. You've got sniveling little Julian with his many wives and mistresses, you've got Ethan and Gwen who in my opinion are just squatters in the mansion, just like Ivy and Rebecca. You have the very mysterious and demanding Danielle Crane, a woman who I have yet to see the true extent of her power and then... well, there is Fox.

Fox, who I can't get a steady read on. God, I've never been as sexually attracted to a man than I am too Fox. But is it just sexual attraction? Or is it something more? I could swear that every time he looks at me I see a little something different just beneath his face; an almost expression. And I fell different when I'm with him. I feel alive... refreshed. I'm no longer the little girl I was when I loved Ethan, no longer the same girl who got broken and stepped on.

There is just something about that man... something.

But it's not like I can ever play out my dreams. Fox is my stepson... the only way a sexual interaction could happen was if I wasn't Mrs. Julian Crane and the chances of that ever happening are zero. I've accepted my fate and my spot in this family. I'm here to stay and no one can get rid of me.

**I guess that means I'll have to sacrifice a hot romp on the mahogany in order to maintain what I deserve.**

* * *

** A/N - For refrence... Fox and Theresa both had the same dream. After all, this is Harmony! It could happen...**


	8. Sexual Gratification

The smell of liquor hung **rampan**t in the air as I clutched at the elastic band in the front of his boxers and pulled him through the inky darkness of the mansion. We stumbled over throw rugs and recliners that at the time seemed like they were very awkwardly placed. Hell, everything seemed a little fucked up that night. Too much to drink, too many sexual innuendo's...and now a little danger. I was being risky bringing Dylan back to the mansion and I knew it, what if someone saw or heard? I was jeopardizing everything but I was to hot to care and to drunk to know what I was doing. But I don't regret it... oh no. You gotta have the fun you can while you're still here right?

Finally we made it to my bedroom and through the door. I turned and closed the door with my back as I yanked Dylan towards me by the band of his boxers, devouring his mouth with my lips. His hands ran up my arms and held the above my head as he pulled away from my mouth and began to explore the skin of my neck with his tongue and hot breathe. I had to bit down hard on my lip to keep myself from moaning, trying desperately to remember that my brother was sleeping in the room across the hall.

Eventually we made our way towards the bed, groping deftly with our hands as we tried to do the deed as silently as possible. And let me tell you something, with Dylan... that's a lot easier said than done. But we did what needed to be done as he eased me down onto the bed and lied himself down on top of me, bringing his mouth down hard upon my own and pulling the chop sticks from my hair. With one hand he groped down my body as he pressed his mouth harder to mine and pried my lips open with the tip of his tongue. I groped one hand out to turn off my bedside light. Unfortunately for Dylan and I, that isn't what happened.

In my haste I was a little frantic; my hands a little shaky. It seems that while I was attempting to turn that light off, my hands knocked against the base and sent it shattering to the floor, all the expensive crystal glass scattering across the carpet. Dylan stopped and looks towards the lamp and then towards me with an exasperated look on his face.

"Fuck Danielle. "

"I believe that's what you were trying to do. "

Dylan continued to eye me, as if my humor wouldn't effect the situation. That's when the door slammed from across the whole. I jerked forward and tried to roll Dylan off of me as I struggled to pull the covers up to cover my exposed chest, just as my door slammed open. A beat passed as Fox groped for the light and then suddenly... there stood Fox in his boxers, looking mussed and just as exasperated as Dylan did in his boxers and socks. It took him a minute to take in the situation before his face turned white and his jaw just dropped. I could see every cog turning in my brother's head and I knew what sentence was about to come next!

"DYLAN? WHAT THE FUCK! "

Dylan, despite the situation, greeted Fox in the best manner he could, considering his compromising situation. His face quickly lit up with that bright jet-setting aristocratic grin and he ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. With a little wave of his hand he inclined his head towards Fox and said, "Um... Yo' Fox. What's going on? "

Fox was clearly a little disgusted. "You're doing my sister? "

"No one is DOING me. "I protested. My protest went on deaf ears however as I heard the sounds of slippers against the floor of the hallway as Theresa, Mom and Pops and his little whore Rebecca joined Fox in the doorway of my bedroom. I smacked my forehead animatedly and clutched the sheet a little tighter around me.

"My, My. "Rebecca cooed as she first drank in Fox standing there half-naked and then Dylan, lying completely naked but at least covered in my bed. "This is one fountain of youth that I'd like to jump right into. "She bit her lip seductively and I nearly threw up right then and there but something else had caught my eye. Rebecca wasn't the only one who was checking out Fox, oh no. Theresa's eyes were currently glued to a position on Fox's body below the border and around the back. Upon seeing this I made a mental note to ask my darling step-mommy about it later.

"What IS going on here? " My mother finally demanded. That was the only time I was ever thankful for her presence, as the icebreaker in an awkward as hell situation.

"DYLAN IS DOING DANIELLE. "

"FOX! "I hissed. " Shut the hell up... you weren't supposed to walk in on this. "

Fox ignored me. "Dylan, what the hell? "

Dylan contemplated this for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "Dude, your sister is hot. "

Fox's outraged cries only further fueled my newly arrived headache. I rubbed my temples and fell back onto the pillow, pulling the covers high above my head.

"Fox. "I said finally, peeking my head out from behind the covers. "The only reason you're so uptight is because your ass hasn't been able to score with your hot step-mommy yet. Aren't I right? C'mon, I know you want her. "

"Danielle Victoria, don't make me sick. "My mother warned.

"Shut up mother. "Fox hissed as he stared me down. Theresa had already turned a bright red and was slowly taking steps to escape the sexual intensity of that bedroom. Finally when she was outside, the rest of the room seemed to follow, leaving Dylan, Fox and I to sit and stare at each other. Fox took a step forward and leaned close to Dylan.

"This isn't over. "His gaze turned towards me as he raised an accusatory finger towards me. "I'll get her yet, Dani. You just wait and see. "

"In your dreams buddy. "

Fox was halfway out of the room when he turned his head and bit down on his lip.

"You have no idea. "

He left and Dylan turned back to me with a sexy grinned impressed on his lips but suffice to say, I wasn't in the mood anymore.

Is it just I or is seeing your brother half-naked in your bedroom while you and his best-friend get it on a mood ruiner? **No, I don't think it's just me.**


	9. The Battle for the Crane Empire Commence...

**Crane Industries.**

No, this time it wasn't a dream. I truly was walking through those expensive gold and glass front doors in my expensive Armani suit. My younger sister, Danielle walked a few steps behind me, looking like a picturesque business woman in a black pin-stripe dress suit, with stylish black pumps and her golden blonde haired pulled into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck. Seeing Danielle dressed like that was such a stretch, especially considering that last night I had witnessed her and Dylan in the middle of sexual gratification. And that was an image that wouldn't escape me no matter how much I tried to burn it from my mind.

That was also the reason Danielle and I hadn't spoken once since we had driven over in her mustang. My BMW is in the shop and I didn't want to take one of Father's many collectable junk heaps to my first day as eventual Crane heir... so I hitched a ride with my sister. That was a BIG mistake. Not only have we not spoken one word to each other since last night but Danielle smokes more cigarette's than a whole bar full of people and she drive's like she's street-racing. But through it all my sister still manages to seem elegant and sophisticated, the perfect mixture of rough and tumble and the stuff that aristocrats are made of. Least to say that I'm always a little bit weary of my sister, considering her moods can change faster than the twirl-n-whirl at the Harmony fair. When it's good, it's good. But when it's bad? Hit the deck and cover your head, hurricane Danielle is coming ashore.

But we arrived here in one piece, against all odds. We walked through the front doors like a true brother and sister tag-team, like we had the day we arrived back in town. But that wasn't so anymore. I'm the heir and Danielle is the spare, a woman. I love my sister and I am not at all prejudice to women... hell, if I had the chance I'd spend all my time worshipping each and every beautiful woman on this earth one at a time. It's not like I don't think Danielle is qualified for this job. She grew up in the same boarding schools that I did, was kicked out of the same boarding schools I was. But she's a woman and my grandfather is the biggest male chauvinist in the entire world and he would never allow a woman, weather or not she's of Crane Blood, to run Crane Industries. He'd rather give it to Prince Ethan or Julian than to allow that to happen.

So today was my day to shine. I wasn't the spare anymore and damn, did it feel good.

Danielle and I continued to make our way up towards the top-floor of Crane Industries, towards Theresa's office where we were told the top executives at Crane Industries, grand pops and my lovely little step-mother would be waiting for us. Suffice to say that after last night's very vivid, very sexual dream about Theresa, I was a little worried about meeting her in the very room where that fantasy took place. After all, it's rude to point and I wasn't exactly sure I could prevent that from happening once I came face to face with Theresa again.

But all my worries were cast aside as I opened the office door, allowed Danielle to step inside and then shut it behind me. As I turned around my breath caught in my chest, my eyes sweeping around the environment of the office. I had NEVER been in this office before but the office in my dream matched her actual office to a 'T'. The initial shock was staggering and I can just hope that I wasn't standing there with my mouth open like an idiot. A few seconds later I continued to walk towards my seat at the end of the table, directly across from my grandfather. On his left side sat the current Mrs. Julian Crane in a power red suit and gold cross necklace, hair held above her head by two simple chopsticks. On the other side of my grandfather sat a scowling Danielle, who clearly wasn't to please to be where she was when she knew what was about to happen. Grandfather was about to confirm that the reigns to the Crane machine would be handed over to me when he kicked the bucket. And by the look on her face, I could just tell she wasn't about to let it go without a fight.

"Ah, Foxworth. " Grandfather acknowledged me over the tips of his intertwined fingers. "Glad you could join us. "

I watched Danielle's scowl intensify from her spot beside Grandfather as she noted him making no acknowledgment towards her arrival as well.

"Well, you know me. Always late but worth the late. "

"Cocky as ever. Are you confident in your move to be late to your first day as official heir to the Crane Empire? "

"I am. I'm a Crane and I am the only one left who could take the reigns of this company after you... well, croak. "

"Wrong. "

Theresa's voice was un-expected, as I had been staring in Danielle's direction and her mouth had begun to open. I knew she was about to protest this but it appeared that Theresa beat her to the punch. Her voice was a lot different then it had been in my fantasy, a lot more firm and direct. It definitely lacked the moans and screams that I had been able to ... illicit from Theresa.

"Oh? "Alistair ventured, turning his gray-hair mopped head towards the younger vice-president. "Do enlighten us, Mrs. Crane. "

"Certainly. I believe that I've proved time and time again that I've come up from having no education and no experience to being a vital part of Crane Industries. "What the hell was this? Was Theresa attempting to fight me for my rightful position? I wanted step-mommy but I wasn't sure weather I was willing to sacrifice all my power and rights for a roll in the sack. "I understand that you, Alistair, don't want to give the title to anyone who doesn't have a direct line of Crane blood. So why give it to Fox? No offence of course. "Theresa offered a gracious, charming smile in my direction. "I'm sure you are perfectly qualified; I'm just wondering why it is that Danielle is being passed over as the heir. I would hope this isn't a sexist thing, Alistair. "

Danielle was smirking now; clearly amused by the potential threat that Theresa was posing to my position as Heir. I could read her eyes; she was enjoying being the only indirect obstacle between me and what was rightfully mine. I hoped that the fire in my stomach was being purveyed to my sister properly through my eyes. I love her but I'm going to get what I deserve, what's been taken from me for all this years.

" Yeah Grand pops. " Danielle wondered aloud. "Pray tell. Why am I not in consideration for the heir? Are the tabloids true? Are you as disgustingly chauvinistic as they say? C'mon Granddaddy, I'm trembling in anticipation. "

Leave it to Danielle. This could be her only chance to be the heir and she would blow it by being belligerent to the man who would make that decision. Despite how much I disagreed with her decision, I admired Danielle for her vivacious nature She had more balls than I ever would, especially at this point and time.

"Danielle my dear. I am not a sexist in any form of the word. I appreciate a good woman as much as anybody... provided she has the right... um, ass-ets, if you catch my drift. "Grandfather smiled. "But Fox is more qualified. He for one has finished university. "Danielle scoffed. "And he was only kicked out of thirteen universities, while you were removed from 19 fine institutions. AND, the icing on the cake is that Fox is the firstborn male. A woman has never run Crane Industries and never will. "

White faced and glowering, Danielle rose from the table quickly, both hands balled up into fists on either side of her. Her chair clattered carelessly to the floor behind her and her height, accentuated by those four-inch heels, was staggering and almost menacing.

"Listen Big Daddy. " Danielle spat. "If I wanted to watch a man pull rank over a woman, degrade her and berate her, I'd watch a porno. But you can kiss my ass you think I'm just going to sit down and be the prim and proper Crane Woman. "Her eyes flashed as they set down upon me. "The Cranes screwed you? Well guess what Fox! So was I, but because I'm a woman I don't get the same rights you do. But all that's going to change... I'll be damned if I don't get this entire empire by the time this old motherfucker kicks it. I won't be screwed over just because I'm a woman. I've been screwed over to many times, been cut short... hell, I've been cut out all together and I'm not standing for it. I love you Fox but if you want to take this empire from me your going to have to pry it from my cold dead hands. "

And as I watched on, stunned that my sister would have such an outburst in front of a room full of executives, our grandfather and step mommy, Danielle kicked the fallen chair aside and then stormed out of Theresa's office, slamming the mahogany door behind her so hard that pieces of the door frame splintered off in all directions.

And we all sat in silence, just stunned. Not so much out of shock but more out of fear, after all... hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

**And Danielle Crane was definitely scorned.**

* * *

**"_I love you Fox but if you want to take this empire from me your going to have to pry it from my cold dead hands. "_**

However, what I didn't know was that outside the partially broken door, Danielle Crane was crumpled into a heap on the floor, her emotions finally getting the best of her. Though no tears would fall, her breath was short and ragged, coming so fast that it was impossible to regulate as one clenched hand clawed desperately at her heart, trying so hard to claw it out... but her eyes were forever watching. The sands of time were ever more against her now... the waning hands of that silver wristwatch were ticking closer and closer... _**thy hour is at hand.**_


	10. O! Christmas Tree

"Mr. Crane... I've done what you wanted. She'll be getting the call in a little less than an hour... right after she has confirmation with Charles. "

"Good. That girl is a thorn in my side... but that's fine. Soon enough she'll be plucked from the machine and left to bleed. "

Alistair Crane retrieved a picture of his granddaughter from an oak box on the expensive desk. He traced the contours of her face with a letter opener... her high cheekbones, her lustrous hair and her deep eyes.

"Don't worry Danielle... we Crane's take care of our own. "

He pressed the knife against the picture and drew it slow across her neck... 

"Do you have what I want? "

"Of Course I do. You don't deny a Crane what they ask for. "

I smiled. "Good Boy. Now give me the package and be on your way. "

"No time for fun Ms. Crane? "

"'Fraid not. "

I grasped the man's hand and then released, turning on my heel and strolling towards the car. Once in side, I began to leaf through the contents of the manila envelope with my French-manicured fingertips. My fingertips finally slide over the glossy surface of large color photos and I fish them from their hiding spot. I drink in the headline, my lips inadvertently up-turning into the faintest of smiles.

"Oh... Oh this is fucking excellent. "

And it was. I now had exactly what I needed to get what I want, the Crane Empire. Everything had fallen into place... I know had enough propaganda to decimate anyone who wanted to get in my way. It was just about time for me to seize what I so richly deserved.

Just as I lit a fresh cigarette and pressed it in between my lips, my cell phone rang and jarred my thoughts from all the pretty little happenings that were about to go down. Irritated, I inhaled the smoke and fished around on the dashboard, flipping the irritating little thing open and pressing it against my ear. I exhaled and then spoke.

"Hello, Danielle Crane. "

"Ms. Crane? It's Dr. Hendricks. "

I swallowed hard now, my cigarette falling unattended to the floor of my car. The embers burned and charred, smoke rising up from the flaming spot on my leather mats but I didn't care as I stomped it out carelessly with the heal of my boot. This was the call I had been dreading for awhile now... the call I knew would come but somehow, I had managed to trick myself into thinking it never would. It couldn't happen to me... not now, when I was so close to triumph.

"Ms. Crane? Are you there? "

Of course I'm here, you dick but for how much longer? I wanted to scream that will all of my heart and soul, wanted to just cut to the chase already, but I had no voice. It was clawing at the back of my throat as if I were to speak it would be over already. If I spoke, I was just inviting it to come and take me. I made a rasping noise finally, something the doctor must have determined as a reply as he continued on.

"I have some bad news. Last year when we surgically removed the cancer from your lungs, it appears that we missed some fragments. The cancer has regrouped and has now spread. It now covers one entire lung and around ninety-percent of the other one. "

The cancer was winning now. It had over half of my lungs in its clutches and it was ready to constrict and squeeze the life out of the next ten percent. It was only a matter of time now and I knew it, even though the doctor hadn't said it yet. But I'm not stupid; I know that it is coming.

"How long? "

I could tell by the way the doctor stuttered out the next words that he was surprised at how blunt I was being about my impending death. I mean, the last time I spoke to the doctor he had said that I had six months to live... six months to experience all the things that would be robbed from me at the end of that time. But ninety-percent of a major organ was now cancerous and only ten percent-stood in-between my final hours and I. I knew it couldn't be long.

"M-ms. Crane? "

"How long do I have to live? "I repeated firmly. "A month, a week, a day? Seconds? C'mon doctor. "I was beginning to lose my patience now. " C'mon... is it seconds? Is my life slipping away from me as we speak? Should I call my parents, tell them to decorate the mansion for a celebration? Ding Dong, the bitch is dead? TELL ME. "

"I'm afraid you only have a little over a week. "

**One week? **That's it! I'm supposed to experience all the amazing things that life has to offer in ONE WEEK? I'm supposed to right every wrong that has ever occurred to me in a week? How am I supposed to start a family... run an empire? How the hell am I supposed to live to the fullest in one week?

It was already happening for a second time. I was being fucked over again. Not by my family this time... No. By fate... fucking fate. Fate was now deeming me unworthy to live and was slowly stripping the last remnants of my life from me. I wasn't in control anymore. I was fate's bitch.

"A week? "

"Yes ma'am. According to your records, it should be around the time of your twenty-fourth-... "

Like I needed to be reminded. "My birthday. "

The doctor replied with a meek confirmation, afterwards blundering with his words to offer me apologies and condolences.

"Is it going to happen on my birthday? "

"We can't know for sure, Ms. Crane. "

I was getting irritated again. "Doctor, don't fuck with me. I'm going to die and I just want to know weather or not I should choose festive colors or tell my guests to dress for a funereal. " 

Again, the blunt nature of my words shocked the doctor but he did indeed confirm that I was to die the day before, the day of, or the day after my birthday. What a way to go! What a day to go... a year older and a hell of a lot more stiff. I swallowed hard, fighting to keep all the acid and bile from my stomach from surfacing and further humiliating myself. Quickly, I thanked the doctor and hung up the phone.

Even hours later, I sat in my car just outside the Harmony Pier and stared down at the charred mass of nicotine that had once been the cause of all of this trouble. I was losing control of everything and anything simply because I had started that vicious habit in the first place. Smoking had taken all chances of living my life away and all I could do was stare at the inanimate object that had robbed me blind.

Then, epiphany struck. A small smile crept up onto my lips as I came not only to acceptance but also to realization. I wasn't defeated just yet and I would not lose control. I would not die because Cancer defeated me. Oh no... there was something else.

Something different. 

You bastard...

I smiled.

"Touché. "

**Three Months Later**

The pallid moon and ever shining stars hung in the raven sky like a tapestry of twilight. The alabaster moon bathed the mansion in a pale glow, illuminating all the sparkling grains of snow that had settled down upon the grounds surrounding. Even still, tiny opalescent snowflakes were floating down from the sky, continuing to land softly on the already thick blankets of snow. The entire night had certain magic about it, in an ethereal sense. Maybe it was the charm of the snow or the silence of the night or maybe it was the way the moonlight filtered softly through the naked bay window, softly draping all my surroundings in a rather beautiful type of glow.

Or maybe, the reason this day had such a beautiful, almost mysterious nature about it was because tonight... or today to be more exact; is Christmas. The day where little children everywhere falls fast sleep in their beds, just to awake to the wonderfully woven tale that has lived on for centuries. They creep down the stairs, with their hearts alight, just trying to catch a peek of Jolly Ol' Saint Nick making his way back up the chimney, a tree full of presents lit up just behind him.

But of course, for all of us who aren't four years old anymore or for all of us who have had to many hardships in life, we know that Santa Claus is just a myth. A beautiful illusion to give kid's that little sparkle in their eyes and an extra incentive to be on their best behavior for the social events that inevitably seemed to arise just around this time. Santa Claus was the way that mothers, just like me, found a way to sit up all night and wrap Christmas presents for their sweet little children, while they sipped flutes of wine and waited for the moment when the child's footsteps could be heard emerging from between the warm folds of their blankets.

And that was what I had done all night, evading sleep by sipping red wine from a champagne glass as I rushed to wrap all of the presents for my son and place them under the beautifully decorated tree, under the garlands and flashing lights, under the crystal Christmas balls tinted silver and red and green. And after I had finished wrapping those presents, I sat in complacent silence, watching the way the light filtered through the transparency of those balls and cast red and green shadows down upon the metallic colors of the wrapping paper. I was counting down the time until Little Ethan would walk down the stairs, counting down the time until I could see the joy written over my sons face, here his delighted screams as he raced towards the Christmas tree.

But even now, as I tapped my slipper clad foot against the marble floor of the living room, I began to think about the dearly departed Danielle Crane... thinking about Fox finding her body lying motionless in the Crane swimming pool. I can remember the doctor's telling us that she had a rare form of lung cancer that she refused treatment for, a rare form of lung cancer that had claimed her life. Neither Dylan nor Fox had any idea that she was sick, let alone with cancer. As I remembered the vision of her blue body floating face down in the pool... as I remembered the way I had held Fox in my arms as he cried, I couldn't possibly wait any longer to see my sons face again... couldn't wait to share Christmas with him and keep him safe for years to come. My eyes slowly drifted towards the grandfather clock on the left wall and I noted the time; four o'clock. It was close enough to sunlight to get away with waking him and opening the presents. So what if we woke the others? Who cares about anyone in this stupid house? The only person that matters to me is my son.

I crept up the stairs silently, tying the robe of my white robe a little bit tighter and running a hand through my hair, as the other hand grasped the banister. I hit the final step and shuffled down the hallway towards the nursery. My hand was on the doorknob and I was about to turn it but I realized that the door was already open a crack and voices could be heard from inside. I pushed the door open softly with my fingers, hoping against hope that it wouldn't creek as I peered inside.

And god was I shocked to see what I did.

In the middle of the nursery floor sat Little Ethan in his footy race care pajamas and Fox in his expensive black silk Pajamas, surrounded by piles and piles of tiny multi-colored Lego pieces. Between them was a nearly life-sized model of what appeared to be a fighter jet, made up of all different sizes of green and white and gray pieces. Little Ethan's tiny hands were sifting through the piles, apparently looking for pieces while Fox adjusted them on the actual model. Little Ethan was humming some juvenile theme song in his head with a lop-sided grin on his cute little face but the thing that amused me the most, was that Fox was bopping his head in tune to Little Ethan's humming.

"Fox! "Little Ethan proclaimed suddenly. "I can't find any of the gray pieces. "

Fox turned to Ethan with a contemplative look on his face, regarding his half-brother with care. "Which color is gray Little E? "

Ethan scrunched up his forehead and nose in apparent confusion as he thought carefully about this. My heart was warm with the complacency of this moment. His tiny fingers reached into the pile until he pulled a tiny 2-circled piece up and held it in front of Fox's face. "This one? "

Fox grinned and shook his head carefully. "No buddy. That ones black, remember? "Little Ethan winced a little bit, clearly disappointed that he had gotten the color wrong. Fox saw this though and his hand found it's way to Ethan's hair, ruffling playfully. "Hey don't worry about it little man! You were really close! "

"Really? "

"Yep! "

I was never more content to see anything than Fox bonding with my boy in a way that Ethan never had. Not only was Fox becoming a mentor for Little Ethan but also he was becoming my son's friend. And now I knew that no matter how many times Fox flirted with me, no matter how much Fox fought for the spot that Alistair possessed, I knew he could never be like his grandfather. Fox's heart was so much larger than Alistair's... so much warmer. Hell, sometimes I even contemplated if Alistair had one and I'm not entirely convinced he does.

But Fox, like I've said before, is different.

I pushed the door all the way open now and stood in the door way, leaning against the doorframe with my arms crossed in a pose that reminded me a lot of the cocky way Fox's sister stand. I grinned to myself and made to clear my throat, but Little Ethan's voice interrupted me again but this time... his voice was different. It had lost a lot of the happiness it had held when I had first heard him speak tonight. It was more vulnerable, like a little boy asking his father about the meaning of life or why people die. Something in the back of my head stopped me from interrupting them.

"Can I ask you a question? "

"'Course you can. "

"I miss Auntie Dani, Fox. Do you?"

Fox shut his eyes tight and nodded, recognizing the names for Danielle that she had insisted Theresa's son call her. "I miss her a lot... as much as you do. But she loves you and me and your mommy and she's watching over us, keeping us safe. " 

"F-fox. "Little Ethan stuttered uncertainly. "Can I ask you something? "

Fox was currently squinting his eyes as he surveyed a piece of apparently defective Lego with a deep scrutiny. When he heard Ethan speak again, he must have picked the same tone that I had from the little man's voice because he immediately dropped the Lego and turned towards the young boy, pulling him onto his lap.

" Sure buddy. Ask me anything. " 

Little Ethan nodded and looked down towards his hands. "Um... How come I don't have a daddy? "

I had to put a hand to my mouth to keep from crying out, had to steady my hands on the door frame to keep myself from rushing towards him, pulling him into my arms and stroking his hair.

"What do you mean you don't have a Daddy? Julian is your daddy. "

Little Ethan shook his head. " Mama said that Julian wasn't a good daddy so I shouldn't count him as a daddy. She said that a daddy is someone who will love you un... um, uncon-... "Little Ethan scrunched up his nose again. "Julian wasn't good enough to be my daddy. She said I deserved a special daddy who would always love me, just like mama does. "

Fox nodded as he absent-mindedly brushed a lock of hair from my son's eyes. "And your mama is right. Of course you deserve a daddy who loves you. "

"So how come Big Ethan doesn't want to be my daddy? "

"What makes you think that squirt? "

"Auntie Gwen said... I heard her telling momma. "

My grip grew tighter on the doorframe and I narrowed my eyes, resisting the urge to barge into Gwen and Ethan's room and wrap my hands around her bony little neck, to drain the life away from that disgusting wench.

"Well little man, I don't think Big Ethan is ready to have a son just yet. He loves Gwen like a daddy should love a mommy and he wants to have a child as special and precious as you with her... but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. "

Little Ethan nodded a bit reluctantly and silence engulfed the room, until Little Ethan broke the silence. "My momma's really pretty right? "

Fox was a little bit confused but he nodded obligingly. "Your mommy is the prettiest woman I've ever seen. "

I felt my cheeks go hot and I knew that if he turned around to face me now, they would be bright red.

"Do you like my mommy Fox? "Ethan inquired.

"Of course I like your mommy, Little E. She's pretty and she's very nice and she's a good mommy to you. What's not to like... "

Little Ethan shook his head. " No Fox. Do you LOVE my mommy? Like a daddy should love a mommy? "

My breath caught in my chest and I nearly choked on it. Why was little Ethan asking these questions? ... Hadn't someone once said that Children could see things about adults that no other adult would pick up? I knew I had been having feelings about Fox, feelings and dreams and thoughts that I shouldn't have been having. I had even found myself visualizing what it would be like to move into one of those picturesque suburban houses with Fox, with the white picket fence and the beautiful flower garden and the swing in the backyard. But that wasn't appropriate. Technically I barely knew Fox, we had spoken only a few times and in all essences of the word, we were strangers. But I felt like Fox was a part of me already... a part of me that I would miss achingly were it to suddenly disappear. Who would I have these contemplative midnight talks with? Who would come to my rescue when I felt like I couldn't defend myself against Gwen and Ivy and Rebecca any longer? Who would I banter with and would I spend my entire life dreaming of spending my life with him? Spending my life in the arms of my supposed stepson.

I could tell that Fox was just as put off by Ethan's questions but her responded quick enough to them, despite the sputter that his sentence began as. "Well... I don't know Ethan. I like your mommy a lot you know? We just met and all but yeah, I like her. She's pretty and she's kind and she's cared about me in this far-off way even before I met her. Your lucky to have a mommy like her Ethan; I sure wish my mommy were that nice growing up. But when I was older your mommy made things a little nicer for me, when she worked for my mommy. Hey little E, can you keep a secret? "

Little Ethan nodded excitedly.

"Sometimes I think what it would be like if your mommy and me were a couple. "

"What's a couple Fox? "

"Like Ethan and Gwen. Like a mommy and daddy, married. I haven't known your mommy for very long but I wish I had known her all my life. And you, I wish I could have helped her when you were born you know? I wish I've known her all my life. Of course I love your mommy! I've loved your mommy since I first laid eyes on her but things are a little difficult because she's still married to Julian. "

"But she doesn't like Julian, Fox. "

Fox nodded, taking this in. " I know buddy. But I don't even know if she likes me the way I like her. I may just be your half-brother to her, not someone who she wants to love. "

"But I don't want you to be my half-brother. "Little Ethan protested.

Fox was confused again. " How come buddy? Don't like me anymore? "

Little Ethan socked Fox in the arm and shook his head. "NO! I like you it's just... "

Little Ethan paused again and that's when I finally noticed the salty tears that were falling down my cheeks. Not because I was sad or upset but because of the way Fox spoke of me. He is the only person I've ever known who's loved me unconditionally, despite my faults and my hang-ups. A man who weather he realized it or not would make an excellent father to my son. A man that could provide for us could protect us if things were to get rough. He was the only one who saw that my heart was broken because of Ethan, saw Ethan's actions for what the selfish way they were, in a way I never could. Fox was the only man I've ever imagined moving on from Ethan with... the only other man I've ever fantasized about. And in that moment, I realized that I loved him. Not the way a stepmother loves a stepson... but the way a mommy loves a daddy. Unconditional, nurturing... forever.

"Fox. Is it okay if I call you daddy sometimes? Can I pretend you're my daddy instead of my half-brother? "

Fox considered this. "Well, yeah. You can call me daddy little Ethan, because I love you like a daddy should a son. But maybe only between you and me. I don't know if your mommy would like it but you can ask her if you want too. "

I was utterly shocked when Little Ethan's head snapped in my direction, his little eye's sparkling and his mouth turned in a lop-sided, toothy grin.

"What do you think Momma? Can Fox be my daddy? "

I caught Fox's eyes and I knew the answer instantly.

I knew that I would never be the only one staying up and wrapping presents alone on Christmas Eve again.

"Yes Ethan. "I said breathlessly. "Fox can be your daddy. "

* * *

Outside the nursery and to the side, a very much alive Danielle Crane leaned against the wall with one foot pressed up against it, arms folded and head resting on the wall. A satisfied grin was pressed against her lips as she listened to things unfolding. Fishing inside the pocket of her robe she retrieved a fold wad of papers. She quickly unfolded them and then ran her fingers over the cover of the newly released tabloid.

"Strike another one up for me, Big Daddy. "Danielle whispered. "It's all over for you soon. "


	11. Dearly Departed Danielle Crane

"_Yes Ethan. Fox can be your daddy. "_

The sound of Theresa's voice behind me was completely and entirely unexpected. My conversation with Little Ethan had NOT been meant to be something Theresa heard, especially considering that my feelings were so strong they would probably scare her away. I mean, wouldn't you be a little apprehensive if you heard a man you only recently got to know tell your son that he loves you? I know I'd be a little freaked out if it were anyone else but Theresa.

But hadn't she said that I could be his Daddy? Didn't that mean something? Is it the slightest bit possible that Theresa returns my feelings for her? Do those tears falling down her beautiful face mean that she reciprocates? Slowly, I got to my feet and carefully placed Little Ethan on the ground beside me. I took a step toward Theresa, inhaling sharply as she looked up at me with those big brown eyes. In a few moments, I was only inches away from her, staring down at her from my staggering height. I allowed one hand to rise to facial level and wipe a freshly fallen tear from her face with my thumb.

" Theresa... I-... "

She shook her head softly and raised her own hand to clasp over mine. I sucked in another breath, grateful just to be so close to her. I'd been falling in love with Theresa for a long time now... ever since Danielle's death. Walking into the Crane Pool Area with Theresa and Little E on my heels was the worst experience of my life. Sometimes the vision of my sisters lifeless, soulless body floating face down in the pool haunts me in my dreams, constantly fighting and clawing to the surface no matter how hard I try to stuff it down again. Danielle may have been my competition in life but she was my only confidant. Growing up, she was the only one who ever knew exactly what it was like to be cast aside and forgotten. The only one who knew what it was like to live in the shadow of Prince Ethan! Sure, my other sister Vanessa lived through it... but Vanessa was always like Ethan. The preppy, do-gooder. Danielle was my other half, the female Fox Crane.

And then all of a sudden, she's dead and it's like a part of me went with her. A part of me died in that swimming pool and maybe that's why I won't go in anymore. I guess it's kind of like the aftershock of Jaw's... people are still afraid to go in the water. Maybe I'll be afraid all my life.

Have you ever heard the expression, when one door closes another one opens? I never really realized just how true that was. Danielle died and in a weird, roundabout way it brought me Theresa... a woman who I've come to love more than anyone in just three months. And although we've never spoken about it, I knew by the tears that were falling down her face that she felt the same way. Theresa, who loved me and supported me while I was grieving... who held my hand and let me sleep in her bed when the thought of sleeping in my bed alone and in mourning was just too much. Theresa, who everyone seemed to hate before knowing what truly was in her heart. But I've seen her heart and I know that I want more than anything to be in it.

While all these thoughts were running through my head, Theresa was inching towards me on her tiptoes, holding my face in her hands as she pulled me towards her. Slow but steady, our lips connected... and I shivered with the intensity of the kiss... so soft and sweet, yet the most passionate thing I could ever know. That kiss, the way her supple lips moved across mine, the way her tiny hands found their way into my hair-... I knew that I was in her heart. I wrapped my hands around her waist and ended all the space between us, refusing to think that I would ever let a person leave my life again without them knowing exactly what they mean to me.

And unbeknownst to us, Little Ethan Crane was staring up at us with his arms folded and his nose scrunched up, one impatient foot tapping against the carpeted floor of the playroom. After a moment, he released an impatient sigh.

"Fox, stop kissing my mommy! I wanna open my presents... "

So, technically this scene is from Danielle's Point of View, but that will be hard to acknowledge until the end because she is just observing this scene.

"Open this one now Ethan. "Theresa offered softly as she pushed the beautifully wrapped silver and red present towards her son and ruffled his hair lovingly. "This one if from your Uncle Luis and Aunt Sheridan. "

Little Ethan grinned as his stubby little fingers quickly ripped and tore at the wrapping of the present, his little cheeks greedily up turned, his eyes glinting with that typical Crane hunger for possession. In an older Crane man, such as Julian and Alistair, it was different but in the eyes of my young nephew, it was nothing but the cutest thing I had ever seen. The boy definitely was good looking and I could tell he would be a heartbreaker, just like his father and half-brother when he grows up and into his shoes. 'Cuz hell are they big shoes to fill... but I think this boy will rise to the occasion. His got a little Crane inside of him and a lot of Lopez-Fitzgerald. That's a lot of Irish and Latino blood... a lot of fire. I think the kid will be just fine.

Tonight, this morning... Christmas. And it was the perfect, picturesque Christmas. It was almost sickeningly sweet the way everything seemed to fit but considering I can't be in the mix just yet, I'm not one to complain. It's good to see Fox so happy, he really deserves it. I mean, if I can't have the happiness that I want so badly, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that he is.

That's probably why I was so pleased to see things unfolding the way they were on that Christmas morning.

A roaring fire crackled softly in the hearth of the fireplace and lit the Christmas tree in a beautiful, haunting glow. The strings of Christmas lights twinkled softly as they wound their way up the tree, coming to rest on the glowing white angel that topped the evergreen. All around the tree sat beautifully wrapped presents in all color and sizes, awaiting their owners hands to descend down upon them and unmask the gift lying in-wait within. Little Ethan sat in footy pajamas and all on the carpet right in front of the hearth, directly in front of his mother. And even as I watched from my hiding spot within the mansion, the newly arrived form of my brother descended down upon them and handed Theresa a mug of steaming hot chocolate as he sat down beside her and watched Little Ethan continuously rip each present to pieces, squealing with delight as the contents came into view.

"It's the Monster 545x race car I wanted! Look Mommy, look! "

Theresa smiled warmly at Little Ethan and nodded, regarding the remote control car with a nod. "Wow Ethan, you better make sure to thank your Aunt Sheridan and Uncle Luis, hmn? "

"Yeah mommy, I will. "

"Hey Little E... open that big one with the red bow over there. "Fox grinned. "That's from me. "

I watched in near delight as Theresa smiled warmly at Fox and kissed him quickly on the cheek before he got to his feet and lifted the huge box towards Little Ethan. With a huge grin, Ethan tore into the present as fast as possible, all his little fingers flying until finally he revealed a shiny red battery operated convertible mini-car. The elation on Little Ethan's face was really amazing, the way every inch of his face seemed to glow as his moved towards the car as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, hopped over the side door and slid into the leather seat.

"FOX! "Theresa cried playfully, batting the tall man in the arm. " You're turning my son into a miniature version of you! "

Fox nodded, unashamed by this. "You better believe it. Hey little man, check in the glove box... "

Little Ethan gave Fox a confused look before leaning over and opening the box with the silver key that was dangling from the hole. He fished around inside for a moment before retrieving something with his hands and pulling it onto his lap. Quickly the small boy unfolded the leather jacket, eyed it for a moment and then swung it around his shoulders quickly, pushing his arms through the holes. His hands next moved to the other part of the present still lying on his lap until he brought them up to facial level and put them on.

My four-year old nephew sat in the leather interior of his new, bright-red mini convertible, wearing a leather jacket and a pair of biker shades over his baseball pajamas.

Oh yeah, my brother had definitely done the impossible. But it wasn't over yet and that was undeniable as Fox strode over towards Ethan and ruffled the younger boy's hair upwards.

"There. "Fox said, stepping back to take in his masterpiece. "It's complete now. "

Theresa was nearly convulsing now, unable to control the squeals of laughter that were escaping her perfectly proportioned lips. It was probably just the sight of her little boy all dolled up as if he were about to go out and pick up some chicks for a night on the town. The prospect of such a thing actually happened terrified her but the sight of her little son so dressed up offered the humility that she needed after being the wife of Julian Crane for such a long time now.

"Oh...my...god. "

"What? You think that's funny Mrs. Crane? "Fox mocked her as he took a step-towards her now. "Hey Big E, I think she's laughing at us big man. "

"Uh-oh. That's not good mommy. "

" Oh--... "Theresa continued to laugh as she attempted to speak through her laughter. "Why is that? "

"When you laugh at Crane's, dangerous things ensue. "

And the tickle fight ensued. But I, of course, lost interest. I do love my brother but honestly, there is just so much I can stomach before I boil over. So instead of watching Fox lunge towards Theresa and began to tickle her, I took a step from the shadows and attempted to gain Little Ethan's attention. When those familiar eyes settled down upon me I put a single finger to my lips and then waved my hand, beckoning him again in my direction. Silently the little boy waddled forward until he was just a foot in front of me. One tiny finger rose up and then found it's way to my forehead, prodding me hard.

" Ethan... what the hell? "I hissed. "That hurt. "

"Sorry, Auntie Dani. I'm just making sure you're not a ghost. "

I smiled warmly at the boy, despite my irritation at being poked at. " Listen little man. I need you to do something for me, okay? "

He hesitated for a moment, his eyes falling towards the now intertwined forms of Fox and Theresa, who had apparently forfeited the tickle battle for a battle of the tongue's... and then back to me.

"Auntie Dani... I already did what you told me to do last time. Look, Mommy and F-... Mommy and Daddy are together now. "

I ruffled the kids' hair. "Yeah kiddo, I know. Great Job... you didn't tell them that you saw me did you? "

"Nope! "He replied proudly. "Kept it a secret like you said. "

"Good Boy. But I just need you to do one more thing.... "

* * *

**Playground school bell rings again;**

"_C'mon Theresa. We'll go for a swim in the pool and you can let of some steam. I know how riled up you get when you see Ethan and Gwen together that way. "_

"_I don't know, Fox. Little Ethan has to go to bed soon and I promised to read him a bedtime story. "_

_Fox Crane sighed in an almost defeated sense as he leaned idly against the oak doorway of his former bedroom, eyeing his beautiful stepmother with a soft sense of scrutiny. Nicholas Crane stepped forward swiftly and grabbed Theresa by the wrist, slowly tugging her forward towards him with a satisfied grin._

"_If you come with me for half an hour we'll come back and I'll help you read Ethan a story... C'mon, I know you want too... I know it. "He smirked. "No woman can ever resist the urge to see me shirtless and wet. "He winked suggestively at her and turned to leave, knowing with a certain arrogance that she would indeed meet him by the pool._

_Quickly he changed into his swim shorts, discarding his day clothes in the hamper in the corner of the room. Silently he slipped from his room again and walked languidly towards the familiar area of the poolroom. The room and the things that you were required to wear in it would create the perfect scenery for Fox to begin to insinuate his motives towards Theresa. It was now around ten o'clock and the stars would be shining softly in the clear sky, little rays of starlight falling swiftly down from the sky and illuminating the pool in a shimmering sense of romance. The water would make for a rather sensual surrounding. The bottle of wine chilling in a bucket of ice near two expensive wine flutes would only intensify that feeling. Plus, Fox couldn't think of a thing he'd rather do then watch Theresa get wet in a bathing suit._

**Rain clouds come to play again.**

_As he reached for the doorknob of the poolroom a soft, barely noticeable shiver ran down his spine. He stopped dead, feeling the hair on the back of his neck twitch and then stand on end. He inhaled a sharp breath, his mind racing as he attempted to shake a sudden feeling of sickness that was washing over him. What could have possibly brought on this sudden feeling? It wasn't nervousness... that was for damn sure. Fox had never, ever in his life been nervous about interactions with women before... so it couldn't possibly be that. Pushing through the awkward feeling, Fox reached for the handle again, turned it and stepped inside._

_The inky blackness seemed to consume him and once again, Fox was awash with a sense of apprehensive fear. His hands groped frantically along the wall for the switch that would put an end to the darkness surrounding him; his mind urged himself to remain calm, even though a seemingly unfounded fear was now seeded deep within his heart. An audible sigh was released as he flicked the switch and the swirling lights of the Crane Pool shone bright upon the tragic scene that his eyes had not yet consumed._

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

_But it did not take long for Fox to drink in his surroundings; for his agile mind to take in the severity of the unfolding situation. His breathing seized... he couldn't tear his eyes away from the seemingly undisturbed surface of the water; from the pallid body floating face down in the frigid waters. The figure of the body was lean and tall but undeniably feminine... the skin pale, a twinge of blue sickeningly apparent, even from the distance that Fox stood. Locks of golden blond fanned out beside the body, hiding the identity of the person from view. But that didn't matter... even though the face wasn't visible, the identity of the body was easily apparent. Fox finally inhaled a breath, walking in large strides towards the edge of the pool. _

_His heart constricted painfully as he noted the white cancer stick that floated just beside her, tiny flecks of ash surrounding it like a menacing halo._

**Hello, I'm your mind giving you...  
Someone to talk to;  
Hello.**

_Fox dropped to his knees just as Theresa entered the dimly lit poolroom, an almost mischievous smile apparent across her lips. A smile that quickly faded as her eyes adjusted to the light; taking in a heartbroken, sobbing Fox Crane strewn across the floor and the floating lifeless body of Danielle Crane, face down in the blue waters. Theresa sucked in a breath but found that her feet where moving her towards Fox swiftly; even though she couldn't remember commanding them to do so. He was in her arms even before she realized the severity of the situation. Danielle Crane; the one time possible and only woman heir to the Crane throne was dead._

**If I smile and don't believe;  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream.  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken!  
Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide...  
Don't cry.**

_Neither Fox nor Theresa could remember just how the paramedics were called, nor when. Frantically the emergency workers rushed around them, ignorant to the soft, never subsiding sobs of Danielle's eldest brother, Nicholas. And when the tallest, staunchest paramedic trotted grimly towards them, neither Fox nor Theresa heard his words, or the words that Danielle's father, Julian Crane spoke in return. Both of them were silent, never wavering in their grief; in their trauma. Horrible as it was, both of them knew they would never forget this night._

_The visions of Danielle's corpse; her murderer floating seemingly innocent by her side, the feeling of angst that welled up in their hearts; were all things they'd be dreaming about for years to come._

_Oh, but how little they really knew..._

**Suddenly I know I´m not sleeping;  
Hello, I´m still here,  
All that's left of yesterday.**

* * *

"Tabitha! Would you give it a rest? "

Tabitha Lenox, the centuries old scourge of Harmony looked up from the surface of her scrying bowl, sighing with frustration as her eyes settled upon the frame of her young roommate, Kay Bennett. The old woman frowned in deep lines at the much younger girl and then shook her head, turning her attention back towards the bowl but inviting Kay forward with an inviting wave of her bangle adorned arms.

"Kay! Come here will you? Maybe if you see what I see you'll finally shut your trap. "Tabitha chuckled appreciatively at her own insult as Kay rolled her eyes and stepped forward, rolling up her sleeves and gazing almost irritated into the shimmering surface of the dark liquid. No images were apparent and the much younger woman began to get less and less patient by the second. Just as she was about to stomp away, Tabitha raised her arm and waved it over the bowl. Images wavered into existence even before her arm had cleared the top of the bowl.

Whatever it was that Kay saw in the bowl was enough to expel a shocked gasp from her glossed lips as she stepped backward and squinted her eyebrows, as if attempting to evaluate the vision unfolding in front of her.

"Do you know who that is? "Tabitha ventured, not bothering to look into bowl herself.

" Sure... that's Rebecca and Julian Crane. "Kay squinted again with her other eye and leaned in a tad bit closer. "Is Rebecca wearing a donkey suit? "

Tabitha's eyes went wide for a moment and she furrowed her brown in disgust, trying to keep out the visions of her own recent roll in the hay with the surprisingly virile son of Alistair Crane. Impatiently, Tabitha waved her arms again and the clashing of her bracelets singled the arrival of the proper image.

"There! "Tabitha exclaimed, triumphant. "Do you know who THAT is? "

Kay eyed the bowl with scrutiny for a moment, as if searching her memory for the identity of the young woman speeding down the streets of Harmony in stealthy black mustang. Moments later, a light shone in Kay's eyes as it dawned on her who she was watching. She let out a confused squeal as she reached towards the counter, where she retrieved a magazine she had picked up while she was doing the groceries. She slapped it down beside the scrying bowl and pressed a fingernail to the glossy cover.

"LOOK! "She cried.

Tabitha walked around to Kay's end of the counter and read the headings.

**COSMOPOLITAIN**

**6 Moves to Make your Man Moan.**

**This Fall's HOTTEST Fashions: Straight off the Runways.**

**How to save your Money for those Shoes you've been sweating.**

**Rebellious Hair? You can tame it in these five easy steps.**

And finally, at the bottom of the magazine, in large block letters:

**DANIELLE CRANE**

**The Life and Times of the Fiery, dearly Departed Crane Daughter.**

Beneath all the text, a large glossy, black and white photograph of Danielle gazed enchantingly up and them. Trademark brown eyes were rimmed in lines of kohl, smoldering up at the camera and entrancing the readers of the magazine. No smile accentuated the young woman's aristocratic features; highlighted the prominent jaw line and high cheekbones. The corners of her supple, sensuous lips were slightly up-turned in the familiar Crane smirk: calculating and arrogant. Long blonde locks fell just below her back in cascading, graceful waves, offsetting the slim contours of her neck as it glittered beneath a thick diamond choker. A simple black fedora perched atop her head and fell low, masking one eye from view in an unfamiliar sense of mystery. The young woman's tall yet elegantly feminine figure was draped in an expensive looking black pin stripe Chanel suit, accentuated by the black stiletto boots that covered her feet. She stood on top of a desk in what appeared to be Julian's den, one foot strategically placed upon a large world globe, with the a large Crane Industries logo imprinted across the front.

"This picture is strangely fitting. "Tabby remarked with a witting arch of her eyebrow. Kay seemingly ignored her.

"DANIELLE CRANE. "She squealed. "I thought she was dead! Cancer, wasn't it? Dead in the Crane pool. "

The witch smiled an almost admiring smile as her gaze returned first to the glossy black and white photo and then delved back into the depths of her bowl.

"The little fire-cracker even had me fooled. "Tabitha admitted. "I've never seen anyone more ambitious... besides me, of course. "

Kay stuttered to speak; to find the words to respond to Tabitha's hints. How could this be? And if the only explanation that was forming in Kay's mind was true, why did it make Tabby so happy? Oh yes, that's right... she's a thousands of years old witch who is so intent on destroying the Crane's that watching a Crane destroy the empire from inside out would give her more satisfaction than anything ever could.

"B-b-b... "Kay swallowed. "But how? "

"Miss Crane obviously staged it all. I must say, her acting abilities are commendable. "

Kay was apparently shocked. "You evil witch. "Tabitha grinned as Kay realized that she had done little to insult Tabby, seeing as she had simply just stated the truth. "She faked her death? That's horrible. Her poor brother... Nicholas, I believe? He was absolutely devastated. "

Tabitha's eyes glinted at the mere memory of Fox's unspeakable volumes of pain.

"Merely an added bonus. "She paused for a moment, watching the inky depths swirl around as new visions formed. "But that's besides the point! Don't you want to know what she has planned for that bloody empire? She has trump cards up her sleeve that will set the Crane's to crash and burn. "

Kay sighed, defeated. "Pray tell, Tabitha. "

"Well... "Tabitha shook her head. "I think it's better if I show you. "

* * *

Rebecca Crane giggled as Julian chased her around their large master bedroom, dressed in a long floral print pink dress, and with a big bow tied around his neck and a long sheepherder's tool. Sure, they have their fairytales and Nursery rhymes a tad bit mixed up, but they get points for effort.

I mean, when you're that old you must do what you can to make sure that he can get it up, right?

Now, if we ignore that disgusting comment I just made about my father's virile condition or lack there of, we can focus on what's about to happen next. This is the best part to tell you the truth.

And it isn't just happening here.

_Sweaty and spent, Rebecca Crane rolled over her husband and reached for her vibrating cell phone. Allowing it to ring in her hand for a moment, she flipped it open and pressed it to her ear._

"_Helllooo. "_

"_Rebecca Crane. "A hoarse, rasping voice queried. Rebecca squinted her eyebrows and futilely nodded. _

"_Uh, yes. How may I help you? "_

"_I know. "_

"_Um, what? "_

_  
" I know about you. "The voice paused. "I know about what you did. "_

_Rebecca swallowed roughly. "What I did? I'm not sure what you're talking about. "_

"_You killed him. Does your daughter know? Hasn't she wondered? "_

_Rebecca seized to breath, to shocked to muster the effort._

"_But he's not the only person you've killed, is he? Thankfully Mrs. Crane is a little more resilient than your late husband. "_

"_I ... I never. I d-d-... "_

"_Are you denying that it was you and Ms.Winthrop that sent the tabloid? Go ahead, deny it. We have all the proof we'll ever need. Your rein as First Lady of the Crane Empire ends now. "_

_The voice offered an arrogant, husky laugh; undeniably masculine._

"'_Till tonight then, Becks. "_

_Becky hung up the phone quickly, completely terrified and completely unknowing. Rebecca Hotchkiss Crane was completely oblivious to the fact that in a select few households in Harmony, the exact same thing was happening... Further inside the Crane mansion, another phone was ringing. In the Bennett house, the cordless phone that was cradled in my mother's apron pocket let out a shrill ring. The phone in Dr. Russell's office chirped, awakening the doctor from a moment of much-needed slumber. Oh, revenge would be sweet._

And he really pulled it off, didn't he? I had doubts about allowing him to do this for me. He was supposed to be just like the others, believing, unknowing... part of my illusion.

But then again, there is just something about him. He's unlike any man I've ever known, so able to capture me with just a gentle transition of his facial features, with the brush of his fingertips against my skin.

I hate to admit it but I'm enraptured.

I'm in love.

Now, I know many people would believe that this is the beginning of the taming of Danielle Victoria Crane.

And to those poor misguided souls, I can only pray that your dirty laundry doesn't cross my path. I shan't hesitate to air it to the gathered population of Harmony.

I won't hesitate.

My middle name is Victoria for a reason.

I **shall **be victorious.

I want retribution.

And I'll get it if it kills me.

**Again.**

Tonight, this ends.


End file.
